In Absentia
by WamprickNyx
Summary: A sinner has no place in Kira's world. Misa betrays her dearest Light with his archenemy, all for her true love's sake. MisaLight, MisaL. Includes strong language, sexual themes. Rating may go up. Don't own Death Note.
1. 1: Sinner

A sinner has no place in Kira's world.

Misa knows this. She knows this so well that she is terrified of what Light, her Kira, her God, her only love would do if he notices_—_when, for surely one day he will notice_—_that she is impure, that she has sinned. But he probably already knows it, doesn't he? Kira is always watching. Kira knows everything. Kira is _everything_.

So Misa trembles in her small red dress as she stands on the balcony of L's_—_Ryuuzaki's_—_room. She's waiting for him to come and open the door now that Light's gone so she can betray her dearest boyfriend once again. A cold shiver runs down her spine and she impatiently rubs her hands together. It's a chilly night, one that reminds her of her numerous mistakes and sins and regrets. She has a lot of either of them, she realizes, and her eyes close in fear of the punishment that is awaiting her. She believes in it and a twisted part of her longs to bask in it.

She is only Misa now, Amane Misa, not the Misa-Misa she displays to her loyal fans and supporters. But Misa-Misa the show-face is perfect unlike Amane Misa the human. Indeed, Amane Misa is so imperfect, scarred and damaged that she can't reach perfection no matter what she does.

Amane Misa is a sinner of the worst kind. A betrayer, a cheater, a cheap whore.

And she deserves no place in Light's world.


	2. 2: Blackest Eyes

"I hope you didn't freeze out there, Misa-san."

His voice is unusually alive. _A nice change from the monotone,_ her treacherous mind whispers. She doesn't know what to make of it. Swallowing a rebellious response, she settles on a bitter one instead.

"Thanks to you, I did, Ryuuzaki-kun."

His hand on the door knob twitches. She can swear she saw a hint of anger lurking behind those black eyes just for a second. They are the blackest she's ever seen. Idly, she wonders if he'll be rough with her tonight, seeing as she succeeded in rousing his irritation. It's strange, how he displays some emotion when they're alone. She's seen him get enraged in her presence, although it was in his own peculiar way. She remembers that icy rage and trembles at the incisive memory of it. He catches her shivering and with a sharp, quick motion he has her in his unnaturally strong arms.

Amane Misa is a lot of things, but she isn't a coward. The only reason she's here is Light, to whom she owes so much. He's the one who changed her world, made the whole world a better place. She knows she must pay him back and if whoring herself to Ryuuzaki will help, then she'll do exactly that. Closing her eyes, she forces herself not to recoil from his touch.

"Now that Light-kun is gone, Misa-san," the honorific sounds so cheap, so dirty when he says it. She cringes involuntarily. "We can proceed. Let's get inside, shall we?"

The bile rising in her throat as the implication of his words sink in doesn't help her situation at all, and knowing he is too observant for his own sake, she doesn't dare swallow it with him watching. A part of her cannot believe what is happening and screams inside to call this off. Nevertheless, that part also knows she would do anything for Light.

_Anything._

Yes, she can do this a second time. She did it for one time, after all.

His grip tightens around her waist and nodding curtly, she lets him steer her inside the hotel room.

She doesn't speak a word as his long, pale fingers deftly unbutton the back of her small red dress. Her bright red pumps lie discarded on the floor a moment later as he lowers her to the bed. She doesn't speak a word when his fingers trace half-circles across her skin and his mouth leaves trails of kisses all over her chest. She doesn't speak at all, doesn't say anything even when he penetrates all her shields. While his eyes roam her naked body appreciatively, she merely lies beneath his slender, moon-pale form and with the exception of a few low moans, she stays silent. The strength of her will amazes even herself.

No, Amane Misa doesn't speak a word. She is too busy staring into the blackest eyes she has ever seen and willing them to be the exact shade of her true love's eyes.


End file.
